XY051
* Closed * * }} When Light and Dark Collide! (Japanese: ルチャブルとダークルチャブル！ and Dark Luchabull!) is the 51st episode of the , and the 850th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 27, 2014, and in the United States on February 7, 2015. Blurb When Ash and Pikachu attempt to rescue a Snubbull from asinister Hawlucha, they accidentally injure the Gallade who's swooping in to protect Snubbull. That's when they discover that they've interrupted a rehearsal of a Super Pokémon Battle show! The director, Carl, explains that the show combines a Pokémon battle with a scripted storyline—but since one of his stars is injured, he’ll have to call off tomorrow’s performance. Bonnie has a better idea: she suggests that Ash's Hawlucha step in to fill the role of the shining hero! Hawlucha has some trouble with the idea of a staged battle, but the show must go on. When the curtain goes up, Team Rocket tries to steal the show, but Hawlucha and Dark Hawlucha team up to blast them off. Then the two Pokémon clash with each other in an intense battle over "Lady Snubbull," and the Super Pokémon Battle show is a huge success! Plot As and are continuing their journey to Coumarine City, they are passing through a forest. On their way, they then hear a scream from afar. Running towards the sound, they see being threatened by a Shiny . Ash orders Pikachu to use , but Hawlucha and Snubbull avoid the attack. , who at that time was running onto the scene, also dodges the move. But as Gallade lands, it injures its foot. Snubbull becomes angered and attacks Ash with its . The lights then turn on, revealing the scene of a show. A man from behind then shouts at Ash to stop interrupting their rehearsal. At the Pokémon Center, the director introduces himself as Carl. The group apologizes for their actions, and Carl explains that the play is a Super Pokémon Battle show; entertainment involving a blend of acting and battling. Nurse Joy then comes forward with Gallade's leg bandaged, and tells Carl that it would need two or three days to heal up. Carl sadly comments that the show is tomorrow, and that he must cancel the show. then comes up with an idea - to put another Pokemon to replace Gallade in the show. She suggests Ash's would be great for the role. Excited, Carl then runs off to write the script for tomorrow's show. Later, the rehearsal begins and Carl explains the new plot to everyone. The show will be a battle between Ash's Shining Hawlucha the Hero, and Carl's Dark Hawlucha. Shining Hawlucha will rescue Lady Snubbull from Dark Hawlucha, and though Shining Hawlucha will appear to be losing at first, will be victorious at the end. The two Hawlucha then begin to rehearse, but as Carl's Hawlucha begins to throw Ash's Hawlucha, Ash's Hawlucha escapes its grip. The group shout to Ash's Hawlucha that the battle is only make-believe and that he must allow Dark Hawlucha to throw him. The rehearsal continues, but as the battle scene becomes intense, the two Hawlucha begin to argue and fight. The rehearsal then stops for the meantime. Meanwhile, are looking on. They plan to capture the Pokemon involved in the popular Super Pokémon Battle show to either give to their boss, or keep for themselves to host battle shows. Back with Ash's Hawlucha, Hawlucha is on a bridge away from the rehearsal, feeling sad over his failings. The group approach him and encourage him to start rehearsing again. Just then, they hear a sound from afar; the sound of Dark Huawlucha practising its battle dive. Carl approaches the group and explains that he used to coach Dark Hawlucha, and that Hawlucha had been the champion of the Kalos region's Tournament. However, it had been hurt in one of the tournaments, and had not battled full-on since. Carl had then thought up of the Super Pokémon Battle shows, which were much less physically demanding. Into the night, Ash and Ash's Hawlucha rehearse with each other, with Dark Hawlucha observing them secretly. The next night, the battle show begins. Team Rocket are disguised in the crowd, and Jessie, unable to resist the lure of the spotlight, runs off despite 's and 's protests. The show then starts with Jessie disguised in a red dress, along with James and Meowth on stage. Carl rushes onto stage, demanding to know who they are. Team Rocket then recite their motto and reveal their true selves. Ash and the group, who have also rushed onto stage, begin to battle against and . Inkay's hits Pikachu, knocking it out. Team Rocket continue attacking, now aiming at the two Hawlucha. However, both Hawlucha dodge Team Rocket's attacks, until they are forced back-to-back, surrounded by Team Rocket. The two then agree to help each other out. After dodging a Psybeam and , the Hawlucha attack Pumpkaboo and Inkay, eventually causing Team Rocket to blast off. The crowd then reacts wildly, thinking it was just part of the show. The main event, the Super Pokémon Battle show, then continues. However, Ash's Hawlucha is nervous and falls onto the stage. Unexpectedly, Dark Hawlucha gives Ash's Hawlucha a hand, and then the two begin to battle off the scripts. As the crowd gets behind Shining Hawlucha, the battle scene is imagined to a fighting ring, as if seen from the eyes of Dark Hawlucha's past. Carl, looking on at Dark Hawlucha's expression, reminisces that he had not seen it like this in so long. Excitedly, he comments that Dark Hawlucha must have been moved by Ash's Hawlucha's raw determination and spirit. With Ash cheering on for his Hawlucha, and Carl cheering on for his own Hawlucha, the battle continues. Ash's Hawlucha eventually comes out as the victor of the intense battle. Afterwards, Ash's Hawlucha gives Dark Hawlucha a hand as the crowd roars on. The next day, Carl thanks the group, revealing that Gallade's leg is now fully healed. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * Carl's assistants * Audience Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; ; Dark Hawlucha) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (flashback) * (flashback) * * Trivia * Mairin's Mega Evolution Journal: * This is the first episode to air in Japan after the release of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * This is the first time the Pokémon Quiz segment features a Shiny Pokémon. ** Also, this is the first time not to feature a Team Rocket decoy card in this segment. * The extended theme of Team Rocket's Motto is used in this episode. * Another verse of V (Volt) is used during the battle between Ash's Hawlucha and Carl's Hawlucha. * This episode marks the first time a Pokémon has been seen on crutches in the anime. * This episode was originally titled "When Dark and Light Collide!".Zap2It Errors * The blurb for this episode combines the words, a'' and ''sinister, together. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |he= |vi= |cs= }} References 051 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takahiro Ikezoe Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Licht gegen Finsternis! es:EP855 fr:XY051 it:XY051 ja:XY編第51話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第51集